Dreams of You
by Nubian Queen
Summary: Based on Dracula 2000. My idea of what Dracula thought when he had his vision of Mary in the plane. Complete.


_Hey to all of you who have already read this story. I decided to re-upload the entire thing 1. Because I had noticed a few minor discrepancies in my story and the movie, so I fixed them. 2. Since this is bound to be a short fic, I didn't see the need to break it into chapters. So herein lies the continuation that I kinda sorta promised as well as the revised first part. Read, enjoy and REVIEW! PLEASE! _

_Oh, and for those that don't know, this story is based on the Dracula 2000 movie. It starts at and covers Dracula's thoughts at first seeing Mary in the plane. _

**_Dreams of You_**

_It cannot be!_

He stood, staring, uncomprehending the vision that he saw before him. The creature that inhabited his dreams was now standing across from him, only this time, she was more real than she had ever seemed before. She stood, not in this strange metal cavern that he inhabited, oh, no. She was in a bedroom of sorts, encapsulated by the light of the sun. She stared back at him as if hypnotized She was clothed in a short black shift emblazoned with the word Virgin and he wondered if this was some new strange custom for women in this time to be branded with the state of one's maidenhood. Her hair was shorter than he would have thought. Was that common as well? Then a thought struck him, _Fires of hell, she wasn't a nun, was she?_ Then she blinked and looked away, and that broke his reverie as well. He began to move toward her, determined to see if this was real or if it was another vision that would fade away if he reached for it. Seeing her this way, he almost didn't think he could bear it if she did disappear again. She was so beautiful. She was talking to herself, telling herself to wake up, that he was just a dream.

_So, she had seen him in her dreams as well._

Could he truly have formed a mind link with someone, somehow, in the condition he had been in? He didn't see how but he could think of no other explanation as to how they could have bonded enough to share their dreams, otherwise. He had vague memories of speaking to her, images of laughter and her childish presence calming his more fractious moments. And her name. His dream angel, Mary.

Mary was terrified. She was awake, she knew she was awake, WHY was she then seeing a dream if she was awake? The man in her dreams continued to stare at her and she looked away, trying desperately to snap herself out of whatever delusion she was in now. She looked back. He was coming towards her, out of whatever dreamscape he had been inhabiting and stepping straight into her bedroom as if there were no barrier between the real and not real. She couldn't move, she was literally scared stiff. Had she finally lost her mind? Was she to be trapped forever in her dark dreams with this stranger and with no way of escape? Her brain skittered across these thoughts and then halted in stunned confusion as she turned back to find he had stopped directly in front of her. And then he did something that she didn't think any dream person would do.

As he stepped through the dividing line between their two realities and into her sunlit bedroom, he had the urge to cringe away from the light even though he knew intellectually that it could not harm him in this strange dreamlike state he was in. He stopped when he was directly in front of her. She had turned away and closed her eyes, as if trying to will herself back to reality but then she turned back to him, suddenly, her eyes as wide and staring as a doe caught in the sights of a hunter.

He looked at her minutely, studying every aspect of her appearance. She appeared to be absolutely real. He could think of only one way to tell if he was having the most lucid dream of his existence or if this fey creature before him was truly living. He leaned forward and inhaled, deeply. His senses were immediately assaulted with the sweet scent of her blood. He was utterly amazed. None of his dreams had ever had a scent. Without a doubt, this lovely creature before him was as real as himself. His beautiful dream was no dream but a wonderful, delicious reality. He felt a wild surge of joy shoot through him.

She was real...and she was his.

All he had to do was find her.

Mary stared into the eyes of the man her who had haunted her dreams her entire life. God help her, if this was a dream, it was the most real dream any person had ever had. She could literally feel his breath on her skin. She couldn't seem to break herself away from his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. She could feel her heart pounding wildly in alarm as he studied her.

And then he said her name. Never before had she thought her name to be particularly pretty or exotic sounding, but when he spoke it, it was the most erotic thing she had ever heard. She saw his eyes light with some undefinable emotion and almost seem to catch fire as the intensity of it grew. Then he whispered, so low, she almost didn't hear, "You are...real."

Mary knew then, without a doubt, he was as real as she was herself...and the knowledge terrified her. How could this be? What in the name of all that was holy was happening to her...to them? He reached out as if to touch her and Mary jumped back, terrified that if she actually, literally felt him in this weird netherworld, she might never be able to bring herself back to reality. As she stepped, she stumbled and fell backwards over something...straight into the box of her nightmares. She caught one last glance of the stranger with the haunting eyes before the lid slammed shut on her and she began to scream, wildly flailing about in a mindless effort to free herself.

She had thought it terrifying to be trapped in this place before, with a stranger. It was a thousand times worse to know this time she was here all alone. Suddenly, she felt hands on her, shaking her, and abruptly came out of her dream to find Lucy, pale and worried, shaking her and telling her to wake up and stop screaming.

Mary stared wildly about her, taking in the familiar sights of her own room and began to cry in relief and fright as she realized what had happened to her.

She knew now, in her innermost being, that whoever he was, _wherever_ he was, now that he realized she was real, he would come to find her.

And somehow, Mary found that certainty to be the most frightening thing of all.


End file.
